Stupid worth while life
by Enigma-knight
Summary: Stupid Izaya. Stupid Yellow Scarves. Stupid friends. Stupid bow ties. At least I have you and you're smile to make life worth living. ShizuoxMikado Because we need more of this pairing. Rated T for cursing.
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Stupid worth-while life

**Rating: **K+ (but there is some cursing)

**Pairing: **Shizuo x Mikado

**Summary: **Stupid Izaya. Stupid Yellow Scarves. Stupid bow ties. At least I have you and you're smile to make life worth living.

To describe Shizuo in the general public's eyes would be quite easily done with one word.

*Insert random flying vending machine*

Chaotic.

Seriously. Piss him off, and you might as well kiss your ass goodbye. But that's to the general public's eyes. But to Mikado, he's more than just someone who just throws random vending machines. Mikado sees that he has a soft side to him too. A side only some people are capable of bringing out.

Starting this fanfic idea. 3 First chapter will be up soon!


	2. Stupid Izaya

Edit: I edited this chapter for it to be more 'readable' because it seriously needed it thanks for the tips guys

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Stupid Izaya<strong>

Insert Izaya. This little sadistic bastard has been studying Mikado for weeks. But to do that means he has to walk through the streets of Ikebukuro. Which means more than likely, he'll run into Shizuo. Especially since Mikado had been acquainted with him for a while. Now this upsets Izaya, because he has an interest in Mikado. Or so he says. He just wants to know why he can't figure Mikado out and why every time he sees him, his heart skips a beat and his body heats up a little. And why the hell he thinks he's cute. But the just of it is that Izaya's jealous. And a jealous Izaya is not good thing.

"Why the hell are you here AGAIN?" Shizuo yelled at Izaya. "I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

"Yes, well, I have a score to settle with you." Izaya said as he took out his switch blade.

"Oh really?" Shizuo said taking out his cigarette and smashing it with his foot. "Actually, I need to ask you something. I'll… I'll give you money if you want." Shizuo said, with a slight blush. Izaya's eyes widened a little.

_The great Shizu-chan is actually willing to pay the person he hates the most? _His face turned into the usual snarky face. "This better be no trick." He said.

"It's not. It's like… well… I want information on Mikado Ryūgamine."

The silence was stunning.

"W-why him?" Izaya muttered out.

Shizuo paused for a second before saying "I don't know." He blankly looked up. "It's like, every time I see him, my heart goes faster, and every time he smiled, my face goes hot and I can't help but smile back." Izaya could only stare.

"Well… I'm sorry, but I can't sell you such information." He responded.

"Huh?" Shizuo said, with obvious anger in his voice. "And why not?"

"Because I-"

"Oh! Shizuo! And Izaya! It's you!" They heard an all too familiar voice. It was the one person they were talking about. Mikado Ryūgamine. "Huh? This is an interesting sight. You two aren't fighting." Mikado pointed out.

At this sentence, Shizuo and Izaya started to glare at each other. Realizing what he just said, Mikado quickly said "W-well, come on now, please don't start fighting, especially now that I'm here." The last part was said softer than the rest of the sentence, for safe measure.

"Whatever." Izaya said.

"Fine." Shizuo agreed.

"Oh, Shizuo! I came here to ask you something!" Mikado reached into his pocket to grab a slip of paper. "I won dinners for three at this new diner! I was wondering if you wanted to go." He said with a very cute and moe~ expression that tugged at Shizuo's heartstrings.

"F-fine. I guess I could go." He agreed blushing.

_Damn-it! Stop being so damned cute!_

… _Wait. If it's a trip for three, and basing this on Mikado being so nice… oh shit, he's going to invite-!_

"Hey, Izaya! Want to come too?" Mikado asked.

"Well, I guess I could grace you with my presence."

Shizuo wished he would have killed Izaya earlier in his life.

The tension in the café was high as the trio was awaiting their order. Shizuo sat on one side of the table looking out the window, Izaya was on the opposite side, tapping his fingers on the table, and Mikado was right in the middle. Right in the middle of all the tension.

"S-so, Shizuo." Mikado tried to get a conversation going. "How have things been?"

"Good." He simply said. Mikado sighed a little at the man's simple answer.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, don't you have a better answer than that?" Izaya said with a blank face.

"What did you say?" Shizuo's voice was rising.

"Are you deaf? Can't you at least keep a conversation going so you can calm his nerves?" Izaya said, pointing to Mikado.

"Ah! Izaya it's fine, really!" Mikado said while waving his arms up and down to get their attention.

"Don't tell me what to do, you stupid flea!" Shizuo yelled at Izaya, while standing up from his chair.

"I'm not telling you what to do; I'm telling you what you should do." Izaya said, also getting up from his chair.

"So? You're not my mother.' Shizuo said.

"I never said I was." Izaya responded, with obvious anger in his voice.

"You want to take this outside? Or die right here?" Shizuo said as he grabbed a fork.

"Why don't you try? Bet you can't even hit me." Izaya said taking out his switch blade. They were about to use their weapons on each other, when Mikado stood up and yelled

"Please, STOP!" It was louder than all the ruckus inside the diner, so everything got quiet. Realizing this, Mikado blushed and pointed at the waiter that was standing near the counter, frightened. "The… uh… the food's here." He said trying to cover up his face. Shizuo and Izaya sat back down.

"Whatever. It's not like we can't continue this another time." Shizuo said nothing as he stared at the food that was placed in front of him. A sudden pain in his heart stung him.

_That was the loudest I heard him yell. And… it was at me. I… screwed up... didn't I?_

Izaya noticed Shizuo was acting differently and decided to tease the man a little.

"You're just jealous because Mikado likes me more than you." He simply stated.

Izaya's results were a little different than what he expected. Shizuo started to blush."What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. You're too big and mean. Plus, you can't even control your strength and emotions. I, however, have everything under control and calm. And Mikado likes calm. Me. NOT YOU."

"I-Izaya, what are you-"

"That's not true!" Mikado sighed as he was cut off by a blushing Shizuo. "I even heard him say he likes excitement!" Shizuo said, his eyebrows stuck together with a mad blush on his cheeks.

_God, what am I saying?_

"No, he didn't! And even if he did, he said excitement! Not a freak of nature!"

"Uh… Izaya that's a little…"

"It doesn't matter!" Mikado was cut off again. He sank in his chair to try to get away from the stares of the people. "He still wouldn't like you because you're a stalker!" He retaliated back.

"I'm an information broker! Not a stalker!" Izaya yelled back.

"They sound like little kids fighting over a toy…" Mikado murmured out.

"And anyway, it still doesn't defeat the fact that he likes me more!"

"No, he doesn't! He likes me more!"

Both realizing they were getting nowhere, they turned to Mikado and asked at the same time "Mikado! Who do you like better?" they said at a pretty loud voice, not far from Mikado's face.

Mikado's cheeks turned a bright red as he held up his hands and said "I can't tell you that! Now please, do me a favor, and sit down! You're scaring the customers!" Izaya and Shizuo looked at all the eyes that were on them. Some even left without finishing eating. They both sat in their seats, and they didn't say a word after.

After they had eaten, it came to the time for them to part ways. "Bye my dear Mikado! I had a great time! Let's do it again sometime!" Izaya was about to leave before he turned back around and said "Oh! And next time, invite only me, not Shizu-chan!" Then he left for good.

Mikado's shoulders sagged as he sighed. "Well, today has been an interesting day." Mikado pointed out. "So… do you have to go now Shizuo?" Mikado looked at the man who was staring at the ground. "Shizuo?" Mikado walked up to him. "Hey, Shizuo?" Shizuo woke up from his daze.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You ok?" Mikado asked. "You look a little… out of it."

"It's nothing." Shizuo said, looking to the side.

"Is it about what happened in the restaurant?" The boy asked. Shizuo's cheeks became red, remembering how child-like he had acted then. "Look, its fine! There was no harm done! So please, do not worry about it." Mikado added a smile to help his case. Shizuo just stared at the ground. Mikado sighed. "Jeez. What am I going to do?" Mikado said softly to himself, not realizing that Shizuo heard. Shizuo looked at Mikado suspiciously.

"What did you say?" Shizuo asked, trying not to sound demanding. Mikado looked at the man.

"Ah! Well, you see, what I meant was… uh, I really… um… I'm just going to go home!" Mikado yelled. He started to walk away, but then Shizuo grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Let me take you home!" Shizuo blurted out. Mikado gave a confusing look. Realizing that how that could go many different ways, he added "Uh, you know, there's a lot of crime these days… so I… could… protect you." If Shizuo's face was already red enough, it just got redder. Mikado understood what he was trying to say.

"You're so nice, Shizu-chan!" He said.

The moment just got very awkward.

"Oh! Well, we were around Izaya a lot today! And he said that nick-name a lot, so I guess I kind of stuck to it. I'm sorry, Shizuo!" Mikado bowed at the end. Shizuo stared at the boy, and started laughing. "Huh?" Mikado turned his head to the side.

"Actually, I prefer to hear you say that name to me, than that damn flea." Shizuo said with a smile. Mikado smiled also.

They arrived to the door of Mikado's house.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Shizuo." Mikado said.

"Yeah, no problem. See you some other time." Mikado had almost closed the door, when he opened it a little.

"And Shizuo?" Shizuo turned around the face the man that was hiding half his face by the door, but it was very prominent that he was blushing.

"Y-yeah?" Shizuo responded anxiously to as what was causing him to blush like that.

"If it means anything, I like you better than Izaya." He simply stated and shut the door.

Shizuo stood there for about a minute, wondering what was going on inside his heart. Or preferably, what was this feeling he was feeling? Shizuo walked off as only one word came to mind.

Happiness.

_When I think of the last time somebody made me feel good... the last time somebody made me really laugh... the last time somebody made me happy... I was with you. _

_ - Anonymous_

* * *

><p>So… what do you think? ^-^'<p>

I'm not too confident in this chapter, but it's just to get things started. I will have two other chapters out after this one, and maybe even an extra chapter! :D Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Stupid Yellow Scarves

Edited the ending ;3;

I'm sorry guys i'm doing some editing now in the chapters so i'm sorry if you get a whole bunch of messages ;-;

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Stupid Yellow scarves<strong>

Now, everyone in Ikebukuro knew that Shizuo was famous for his strength. And his temper. But mostly his strength. And anyone was a fool to go up against him. Yellow scarves included.

It was just a normal day, as Shizuo was beating the shit out of some people who owed debt. It was after this that Shizuo decided to ask Tom, his benefactor, something that had been on his mind for the past month.

Tom stared at his student confused. "What brought this on all of a sudden?" Tom asked the blonde. "Uh… you know what? It's nothing." Shizuo tried to avoid the confession.

"No. I don't think it's nothing." Tom said. "Come on man, even you have to admit, you've been acting weird these past couple of days." He pointed out. Shizuo nodded in agreement. "So what is it? Or should I say, who is it?" Tom asked, trying to get an answer out of the man.

"Mikado Ryūgamine." Shizuo said straightly.

"… huh?" Tom had asked.

"Ah… well…" Shizuo blushed a little. "You see… every time I see him… I just want to hug him, you know? He's just too cute. And every time he smiles, I can't help smiling back."

Oh… so he's… Tom thought.

"Plus, every time I punch someone, I can't help but think of him. As if I'm indirectly protecting him."

That's not even right! Tom screamed in his thoughts.

"Anyway, I was thinking that it might be love. But now that I think about it, that's just impossible, right? I mean, he's a guy. And plus, he's like what, six years younger than me? He'd probably think that's gross."

"Well, what about you?" Tom said. Shizuo looked at him in a confused look. "All you did was name off reasons why Mikado wouldn't like you. But what about you?" Shizuo looked into the blue sky.

"I don't know."

It was after school for Mikado, and he was about to walk home with his usual friends, Masaomi and Anri. They always did this; it was a cycle for them. Mikado was walking through the corridors of his school, when the thought of a certain blonde bartender came to mind.

_I wonder how he's doing._ Mikado thought. Shizuo was all Mikado could think about that day. All Mikado saw was Shizuo's blushing face, when Mikado told him he liked him better. He wished he would've been closer, to see the details of his face. So he could embroider it into his mind, and he maybe also close enough to…

"Uah! Stop it Mikado!" Mikado yelled at himself inwardly. Mikado swore up and down that him and the bartender were just friends. But that didn't stop his thoughts from wondering…

Mikado came up to the school gate to see Masaomi and Anri waiting for him. When he noticed them he ran up to them and said their greetings. And they was about to walk off, when Mikado's phone began beeping multiple of times.

"Huh? What's this?" Mikado took out his phone and read what it was. He had programmed his phone to notify him that when someone posted a popular thread on the forum, it would notify him. And boy, was this thread popular. He looked at the title:

**Shizuo in an all-out brawl!**

Mikado almost dropped his phone. "WH-What!" He read the posts.

_Dude! Are you around sunshine sixty area? The great Shizuo Heiwajima is having an all out brawl with the yellow scarves!_

_ No way!_

_ It's true, I was there! Man, he's wailing on em'…_

_ They're dumbasses._

Mikado couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked at the new comments, and almost dropped his phone.

"What is it man?" Asked looking concerned because his friends face looked like he had just witnessed a murder.

"I… I have to go!" Mikado yelled, running out of the school building.

"Mikado!" Masaomi and Anri yelled after him. They looked at each other, and then ran off after their friend.

God damn some of humanity. I know a certain Information broker would probably yell at me for thinking that, but GOD DAMN.

Shizuo was currently in an all out brawl with a couple punks who wore yellow scarves. Why you ask? Fucking Izaya. That's why.

The punks Shizuo was currently fighting, said that an information 'specialist' had told them that 'Shizuo Heiwajima' was preparing a slaughter attack against the yellow scarves because he was part of the 'dollars'. Scared of this, they decided to form a mob to take him down. Upon hearing this, Shizuo just laughed and said that it wasn't true and that if he had been planning anything, he would have done it by now. Apparently that didn't matter because they got tired of his quote-unquote; "Shit.", which meant they were tired of getting their asses kicked. So now you have the present, in which Shizuo's pretty much kicking the crap out of anyone in a 10 meter radius. They weren't that hard to fight against.  
>That is, until some of them pulled a knife out, and cut him deeply five times. Or was it seven? Shizuo didn't care. He simply kicked the guys who stabbed him, and sent him flying. Realizing that they were getting nowhere, they ordered a retreat. All the yellow scarves bolted out of there, leaving a panting Shizuo.<p>

_Man, I would love to chase after them. But…_

He started becoming dizzy and fell to the ground on his back. He had lost too much blood.

_I'm just so tired…_

He opened and closed his eyes trying to stay awake.

He started thinking of Mikado.

_Where is he? What is he doing? Is he thinking of me?_

This was all Shizuo thought about.

His eyes were almost shut completely.

_I wish he was here._

Shizuo was about to slip into unconsciousness, when he got his wish.

"Shizuo!"

Shizuo's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He didn't even think about sleep. He looked over to see Mikado running toward him, carrying a red box.

_What is he doing here?_

"Shizuo. Don't move. I'm going to patch you up." Mikado said as he kneeled down, opening up the red box taking out a piece of cloth, and rapping it around his wounds. Shizuo could see the look on his face. It was pure sadness. Shizuo reached out to his face and cupped his hand around his cheek. Mikado didn't flinch.

"Don't… don't look so sad." Shizuo muttered out. "Please… smile for me."

"I-I can't." Mikado said with tears edging out of his eyes. "And you know why I can't." Mikado couldn't help it. He just let the tears flow from his eyes as he continued to patch the man up. Shizuo's heart couldn't take it anymore. Shizuo pulled himself up, despite what Mikado said, and pulled the boy into a hug. "Shizuo! You have to lie back down! If you don't, you'll… you'll!" Shizuo rubbed Mikado's head, like he was petting a scared little kitten. He could feel Mikado shake in his arms.

"I'll be fine. You know… I'm stronger than… that." Shizuo fell limp in his arms.

"Shizuo? Shizuo!" Mikado yelled his name over and over again, while also crying for help. He grasped on his shirt, as if it was his last thing he could ever hold onto.

"He be fine." Mikado heard a Russian accent. He looked up to see Simon loom over him and pick up Shizuo. "You have good friend. Keep them." He simply said as he walked away. Mikado decided to follow him. They rounded the corner to reveal Masaomi and Anri looking at him concerned.

"Masaomi… Anri…" He could only say before he stood there crying his heart out. The two duo friends pulled their saddened friend in a group hug, saying "He will be alright. You'll see."

And that was the moment that Mikado had realized it.

_I love him._

Shizuo Heiwajima looked outside his window from the hospital room he was staying at. It's been about five days since he had been admitted, and he didn't like it at all. He couldn't go out, he couldn't get rid of his anger by chasing after Izaya, and he couldn't even smoke. Plus, the milk there was terrible. The only thing keeping him relatively sane was…

"Ah! Shizuo! You're awake?"

Shizuo looked from his window to the door, only to get a face filled with flowers.

"Ha ha! Happy 'get-out-of-hospital' day!" The young black haired boy said, flashing his famously cute smile, as always. Shizuo smiled also. It was the magic the boy had on the bartender.

"Thank you. Mikado."

Mikado walked Shizuo all the way to his apartment. Along the way they talked about many things that went on the past couple of days. It was easy to talk to each other, they both noticed. They talked about important things, sad things, funny things, and even things that didn't make any sense. They didn't care. They were with each other.

They arrived at Shizuo's apartment and entered in. When they got through the door, Shizuo was welcomed by party confetti and a yell of "Welcome back!" by Shinra, Celty, Tom and Mikado. Shizuo couldn't help but smile, as him and his friends welcomed his return.

When everyone had to leave, Mikado was the only one left.

"OK, I left some fresh milk in the fridge because the other milk was getting old. I also left your mail over on the counter by the couch, so please don't forget to check that. Let's see… what else… oh! And don't forget to call me if you have any other troubles. You just got out, so I don't want you working too hard. O-or if you just want to talk! That's fine by me." Shizuo wasn't really listening to the boy, but only staring at him. He was so happy that he had done all of this for him, but his heart was at a battle.

"Um, Shizuo? Are you there?" Mikado waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm paying attention." Shizuo sighed.

Mikado bowed a little. "Then I'll be taking my leave."

Mikado opened to door but Shizuo had moved behind him and pulled him into a hug. Both men's face was evident of blushing.

"Thank you… really. Mikado" He said as he let go of him and shut the door behind him.

Shizuo stared into the void that was the living room of the apartment. He let his weight fall on the door as he slid down. He covered his ever so blushing face. He heard the running footsteps of Mikado from the door. Shizuo smirked to himself.

Mikado was running through the halls of the apartment until he found the elevator that he almost passed.

_I feel hot… maybe I have a fever?_ Mikado entered the elevator. He could only look to the ground as he remembered what had happened.

"H-hey, are you ok?" A random stranger asked, noticing that he was red. Mikado smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine." He responded.

It's ironic. They were thinking the same thing.

_I love him. But… how do I tell him?_

_ A true relationship is one that can hold each other up._

_ -Anonymous_

* * *

><p>;u; so what do you think? Reviews are awesome :D (review or else shizu-chan starts throwin some vending machines! :l )<p> 


	4. Stupid Bow Ties

**Chapter 3: Stupid bowties**

It had been a couple days before Shizuo was able to go back to work with helping Tom. He kept telling him that he was all recovered up, but Tom knew how reckless he could be. Tom told the blonde that he would be fine, and that he doesn't need to push himself. So Shizuo stayed home. Mikado would sometimes come over and they would go on walks so that Shizuo could get some fresh air. It was the time Shizuo waited for all day. He would always wait by the couch until the doorbell rang to see Mikado standing there with his cute little smile to say "Hello Shizuo! It's a great morning, isn't it?" or something along those lines. They would then walk around aimlessly around the city. Shizuo never noticed how beautiful the city was until then. Mikado really was magic.

After losing track of time, they would go back to Shizuo's apartment, where they would say their goodbyes. It hurt Shizuo to see him leave like that, but he knew there was always the next day.

_Hey, I'm going back to work tomorrow, so you don't need to come over._

It pained Shizuo to type this on his phone, but it was true. He couldn't miss another day.

_Send._

Shizuo looked out his window.

_I wonder when I'll confess._ He thought. He had wanted to do it soon, but he never had the courage. Shizuo groaned as he fell on his couch.

_I'm such a coward._

Shizuo's phone beeped to notify that he had a new message.

He stared at his phone in disbelief.

_Then I'll look for you._

* * *

><p>Mikado couldn't pay attention in class that day. He was so out of it that it took furiously shaking him just to get his attention. He was thinking of only one thing. Shizuo Heiwajima. Mikado didn't know what to do. He wasn't planning on falling in love with the man, it just happened.<p>

…_and I don't even think that Masaomi and Anri know._ Mikado sighed. _Love is so complicated._

"Hey, Mikado! Ready to go? We can't keep Miss 'Boobie-licious waiting!"

Mikado looked to the door. "Masaomi stop calling her that. I don't even think she wants to be called that." Mikado pointed out.

"Well, just pointing out the obvious." Masaomi shrugged. He strutted over to Mikado with a smirk on his face. "So… when are you going to ask Miss Boobie-licious out?"

Mikado sweated a little. "Um… actually... about that…. I have to tell you something." Mikado said. "I… don't actually… like her anymore." He stuttered out while scratching his head.

Masaomi stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse me sir? Did I hear you correctly? Cuz' I think I might have some earwax stuck in my ear…" Masaomi said, sticking his finger in his ear to emphasize his statement.

Mikado was sweating buckets by now.

"So… is that what you needed to tell me?" Masaomi asked.

Mikado shook his head.

"So what is it?"

Mikado shrunk in his seat a little. "I think it's something I have to tell Anri too."

Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri was sitting in Russia sushi. Mikado figured that if he was going to break the ice, he would do it at a nice place, right? Mikado's heart was racing.

_Oh God, what will they think of me? Would they allow me to be their friend anymore? I heard them whispering behind me while walking here… do they suspect something?_

Mikado's mind went all different ways. He wasn't even paying attention when Simon came up to him. Masaomi had to just order Nigiri for him. "So… what's up?" Masaomi asked.

Mikado looked at him with a nervous face. "Huh? Something's up? N-No nothing's up! Why would you think that?" Mikado laughed awkwardly.

"Come on man. I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong. So… tell me!" Masaomi pointed a pair of chopsticks at Mikado while smirking.

Mikado put his hands up in defense, although it would do no good. He shagged his shoulders. "Well… I just… It's kind of… hard for me to explain." Mikado looked to the side to hide his embarrassment. He simply didn't know what to say.

"Does it have to do with Shizuo?" Masaomi straight fully said.

Mikado froze in place.

"Does it have to with you liking him?" Anri said just above a mutter, but could be heard.

Mikado was so sure he was about to have a heart attack. At that moment, things probably couldn't get much awkward for him.

_They… found out. Didn't they? Might as well just tell them straight forward._

Mikado looked at them and nodded. "I just… don't know what to do."

Masaomi put on his famous grin and pulled Mikado into a bear hug. "What you always do of course! Go up to him, and try to confess your love to him, but then stutter a whole lot! If you keep doing that I'm sure he'll get the idea!"

Mikado looked at Masaomi surprised, but then laughed at him. "Stop it, that's not true!"

Masaomi laughed also. "Come on you know it is!"

"Your food." Simon said as the food was placed on the table. Mikado took a bite. It tasted amazing to him.

"I'm sorry I have to leave early, but I want to find Shizuo as soon as I can." Mikado bowed a little. "See you tomorrow!" He said as he ran off.

Masaomi smiled and waved at him. "Bye Bye…" He weakly said, as his friend was already too far away for him to hear. Masaomi took another bite of the Nigiri. He shagged his shoulders and sighed. "Man, I almost broke myself there. Keeping my mood took so much strength from me. I could almost faint!" Masaomi said as he fake fell on Anri's lap.

"Masaomi, will you be ok?" Anri asked, more concerned with her friends condition than him lying on her lap.

"Yeah, I'll get over it in a couple days. Watch a sad movie, listed to a sad song, and I'll be over it in no time." Masaomi put his hand over his face to cover up his tears. "I promised myself… I wouldn't…"

Anri put her hand on Masaomi's head and started petting him like a cat. "It'll be ok." She said. She didn't know much about love, but she knew her friend needed her.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was roaming the streets of Ikebukuro. People started looking at him awkwardly. He felt as normal as ever, but something was off. He kept fiddling with his untied bow tie, trying his hardest to tie it, but he couldn't.<p>

_Come on, I've done this thousands of times!_

He was starting to get annoyed by his incapability to tie his tie. He really wanted to throw something at someone.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you can't even tie a tie? How un-cool of you." Shizuo turned around to see a smirking Izaya.

_Heh, perfect. _Shizuo thought as he started to chase his enemy.

Mikado was walking through the streets of Ikebukuro to see if he could find Shizuo. It shouldn't be hard… right?

_He said he would be at work, so he should be somewhere around here._

Mikado turned a corner to see a whole street completely demolished.

_Well… I think I found where he was._

Mikado sweated a bit. He was about to walk away, when something caught his eye.

_A bow tie?_

Shizuo chased Izaya with his full strength. "Izaya!" He yelled after him. He tried to swing the street post at him, but missed again. Izaya cut a lamp post with his knives, which proceeded to fall toward Shizuo, but he dodged it just in time. "Damn it Izaya! Keep still!" Shizuo just kept trying to hit him, but nothing prevailed.

"You must be getting slower, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he rounded a corner. Shizuo rounded the corner to an ally a couple seconds later, but he wasn't any where in sight.

"Damn it Izaya, don't be a coward!" He yelled into empty space.

"Shizuo." Shizuo turned quickly around to reveal Mikado standing there with a smile. "Heh, I told you." Mikado simply said.

Shizuo nodded. A blush crept up on his face.

"Oh, you dropped this." Mikado said, handing him the bow tie that he found. "Here, let me help."

Mikado walked over to the man and started putting on the bow tie.

_Did Mikado grow these past weeks? He looks taller._

"There. All done!" Mikado said as he finished.

"Hm. Thanks." Shizuo said looking down, letting his hair cover his face. Mikado stared at him for a moment.

"Shizuo… is there something you need to tell me?" He said as he leaned in to get a better look at him. Shizuo took a step back to the boy's sudden movement. "N-Nothing! Why?" He blurted out of embarrassment. Mikado looked to the side.

"It's just… nothing." Mikado said as he turned around. For a split second, Shizuo could see his face. It was full of hurt. He reached out to Mikado's small hand and turned him around to reveal that Mikado was crying. "H-hey! Why are you crying?"

Mikado put his hand to his face to wipe away his tears. "I can't…" He whispered out.

"You what?" Shizuo asked, but didn't get a response because Mikado had run toward him and hugged him. "I can't take it anymore!" Mikado yelled into Shizuo's chest, crying. "I… I'm sorry! But I like you too much!"

Shizuo froze.

_D… did he say… what I think he said? _Shizuo tilted his head down to get a better look at him. When he did, Mikado also looked at him. They just stared at each other._ I guess… I can't turn back now._

"Mikado… I'm sorry too." Shizuo simply said.

"What did you-!" Mikado's words were cut short by Shizuo's lips against his. Mikado was surprised at first, but then eased into the kiss. He closed his eyes and let the kiss engulf him. It was warm and passionate, and they both loved the tingling sensation it gave them. They broke apart and looked at each other. Shizuo felt his face heat up.

_Why the hell did I do that! I'm not even sure that he likes me like that!_

"I-I'm sor-" Shizuo tried to say.

"No." Mikado said firmly looking at Shizuo. "Don't apologize. Because there is no need." He buried his head into Shizuo's chest and held onto him. "I love you… but I never… had the courage to tell you. I didn't want to ruin what we had… but I can't go another day." Shizuo felt the area where Mikado was hugging was hot.

_He must be blushing so bad. He must look so cute right now!_

Shizuo places his hands around Mikado's head and moved it so he could see his face.

_Yep. So adorable. _Shizuo grinned.

"Sh-Shizuo! That wasn't necessary!" Mikado said while fidgeting and trying to look down.

"I'm sorry but I have to give you my response." Mikado stopped at looked at Shizuo. "I love you too."

Mikado smiled.

_I'm here, I'm right next to you,__call me, since I'm right here,__trust me, don't fear anything anymore.__My dear, with the invisible threads of fate,__trust me, we are connected by them,__so simply stay and feel my warmth.__  
>-'Trust me'<em>

-  
>OMG guyz ;u; I'm almost done, but just for the lulz, I'm going to add an extra chapter. Probably ;-; maybe. If ya want ;3;<p>

And if it seemed too fast, I'm sorry ;v;


End file.
